Battle-Scarred
by Tykeria
Summary: PG13 for later chapters. The g-boys get a suprize visit from me and maybe others depends on if u review n ask! please r n r
1. Finding A Way

Battle-Scarred  
By: Lia  
Disclaimer: don't own em. The s/n it made up.  
Summary: Lia(me) has never been loved.   
She stumbles onto a mysterious item an it  
takes her on a "interesting" journey.  
  
************************************************************************  
Chapter 1 ~Finding a Way~  
  
  
**Lia's Room**  
  
Lia sighed looking at the computer. How much she wished that she could just fly way to somewhere else. Anywhere else would be here. "You've got mail" her computer told her. She opened up the mail center ready to delete whatever junk mail it was. She looked at the email, Neodreamdancer Re: IMORTANT! She'd never seen it before but decided to read it.   
  
Lia,  
At exactly 3:10 a package will arrive. Open it is very important.   
  
  
Neodreamdancer  
  
  
'Well... that was strange' she thought. Looking at her watch, it read 3:09. She watched outside her window and all too soon the mail was delivered, her watch read 3:10.  
She ran down and sure enough there was a package for her. She opened it and inside she found a silver necklace. On it hung a light violet pendent in the shape of a tear drop. It was not like most. Instead of being in a case or flat on one side it was held at the top and was round on all sides. The chain was long enough that she didn't have to unclasp it. As she slipped it around her neck she disappeared, the clock read 3:16  
  
**Quatre's Mansion, The Living Room**  
  
"Please will someone play video games with me" Duo whined. "No! Shut up you baka! It is an injustice! You've been complaining for an hour already!" shouted Wufei. As Duo was about to yell back a girl fell in his lap. He blinked once, twice, three times before realizing happened. She was asleep, her hair was a pretty blonde. She had on black sweatpants and a big light blue sweatshirt. The sweatshirt was the word Hurley in silver sparkly letters, it had a hood and a pouch pocket.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What will happen when she wakes up?   
Who sent her the necklace?  
Will anyone else show up?  
I can answer those questions.   
If u review I'll put up chapter 2.   
Neodreamdancer sent it n I'm not saying who that is yet, u'll have to review.  
If u wanna come then review n tell me. ^_^ 


	2. Is Anyboby Else Coming

Battle-Scarred

By: Lia

Disclaimer: don't own em. The s/n it made up.

Summary: Lia (me) has never been loved. 

She stumbles onto a mysterious item and it

takes her on a 'interesting' journey.

Note: thanx to all who reviewed n thanx to Jackie cause she's my co-author

************************************************************************

                                                Chapter 2 ~Is Anybody Else Coming?~

             **Quatre's Mansion, The Living Room**

"So where'd she come from?" Quatre asked somewhat dumbfounded.  "Beats me!" Duo sputtered picking her up.  As he did she woke up, in surprize Duo dropped her. "Ow!" she grumbled.  "Who are you and how did you get here?" Heero asked pointing the gun between her eyes.  "Well Mr. Friendly, I don't know, so you tell me!" she shot Heero an icy glare before getting up.  Heero glared back, still keeping his aim. "Oooo I'm shaking in my little space boots" she said with mock fear.  "But you're not wearing space boots!?" Duo said still somewhat dumbfound.  "Idiot" she mumbled just loud enough for them to hear. 

"I am sorry for Heero's rude greeting, he has an odd way of asking for someone's name.  I am Quatre Raberba Winner, the owner of this mansion.  I believe you have met Heero, and Duo would be the moron that dropped you." "Hey I resent that!" Duo interrupted.  Quatre continued, "The angry looking Chinese guy over there is Wufei, and the other is Trowa." 

"My name is Lia.  It's nice to meet you Quatre, I can't say the same for Heero and Duo.  As for Trowa and Wufei, I have yet to really meet you." Lia smiled at Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei.  Duo was just about to make a remark about it not being his fault he dropped her when an ear-piercing "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooo" filled the air.  Lia's hands flew to her ears. "What was that horrible sound?" Lia asked uncovering her ears.  "Miss Relena." Quatre said uncheerfully, for even he had developed a dislike for 'Heero's Stalker'.

**Jackie's Room**

Jackie starred out the window in a board way.  She heard the familiar "You've got mail." from her computer.  "Wonder who it's from?" she asked aloud.  The note read Neodreamdancer Re: IMPORTANT.  Although she'd never seen that name before she was so bored, she decided to open it.

            Jackie,

                        At exactly 4:10 a package will arrive.  Open it it's very important. 

                                                                                    Neodreamdancer

"Huh, is that weird or what?" she said to her self. Just as the letter said, at 4:10 a package arrived.  Jackie opened it and found… a can of soda!  Jackie looked at the can; it was still cold so she decided to drink it.  After downing the whole can, Jackie suddenly felt sleepy. 

**Quatre's Mansion, The Living Room**

            Trowa contemplating on what to say, as usual, heard a large splash coming from the pool.  Silently he left to check it out.

**Quatre's Mansion, The Pool**

            Trowa looked into the pool.  Slowly sinking to the bottom was a brown-haired girl with a black tee and jeans on. Sighing to himself Trowa dove in after her.  Apon reaching the surface he gently pulled her out.  Quickly he checked for a pulse, to his dismay she wasn't breathing.  Without even thinking about it Trowa lowered his mouth and gave her CPR.  To his relief she soon started breathing again.  Trowa took the still sleeping girl in his arms and brought her inside.

**Quatre's Mansion, The Living Room**

            When Trowa walked he smirked at the scene before him.  Lia was poking Duo in the stomach and he protesting loudly.  "Stop, I do not eat a lot, just often." Duo complained.  Lia smiled and ran as Duo chased after her, attempting to tickle her.  "STOP!" she screamed playfully as Duo caught and 'punished' her.  Suddenly Duo and Lia stopped and looked at Trowa.  "So, are you going to let her freeze or you going to tell us happened?"  Lia asked.  "That doesn't make sense, does it?" Duo asked.  But Trowa was already explaining, after he and Lia went upstairs to get her a blanket.  

**Quatre's Mansion, A Bedroom**

            Trowa, with Lia's help, gently wrapped up the stranger.  Soon she began to groan and wake up.  

When Jackie woke up she felt… wet!?  "Oh well, probably shouldn't have drank that soda." she mumbled softly.  "What soda?" a female voice asked.  Jackie looked up to she a girl about her age and height; she had long blonde hair and blue eyes.  "Names Lia.  Hey did you get an e-mail from Neodreamdancer?  And then a package?" she asked her.  Trowa raised an eyebrow but remained silent.  "You too?  Names Jackie, don't laugh but… I got soda and… I drank it." both girls laughed.  "I got this necklace." Lia said fingering it.  "Who's that?" Jackie asked noticing Trowa for the first time.  "That's Trowa he's the one who took you out of the pool.  And although he failed to mention a certain part I know what happened." Lia answered, then smiled "Don't you just love black-mail!"  Jackie laughed, but Trowa did not.  "I have to tell Jackie, she has a right to know, but the others won't know unless all demands are met."  In the end Trowa agree and Jackie had an new found crush.

Now what…?

You'll have to review to find out, n I'm putting people in one chapter at a time.   

Thanx


End file.
